DeadLock
by DeanFan
Summary: Dean Winchester is the most wanted bank robber in America. Carly Benson wasn't looking to be his hostage. Completely AU! Bad Boy Dean! Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DEADLOCK**

Nineteen year old Carly Benson woke up just like every other day doing the same old routine; turned the coffee pot on, take her shower, drink a cup of coffee while getting dressed for work and leaving in a rush.

It seemed normal in her boring life. She just didn't know how much her life was going to change forever….

**SPN**

Carly cursed almost tripping as she entered the bank. The bank was swarming with customers and employees. She could tell this day was going to be busier than usual because it was Friday and Friday meant payday for most businesses.

The line for the bank tellers was already long and she saw her boss giving her his usual stink eye. She smiled at him knowing she made it to work with two minutes to spare and rolled her eyes as she quickly made her way to her booth.

"I was starting to give up on you," Carly's co-worker and friend Nina said with a smirked.

Carly stuffed her purse in her drawer at her booth. "Have I ever been late?" She replied with a smile.

"I just love watching you piss Mark off."

Mark aka the boss of the bank, who was a complete utter self absorbed ass.

Carly put her name tag on her black silk blouse a ready to get this day over with so she could relax all weekend.

She hit the button waiting for the next customer.

"Give me all the money," A voice demanded startling her.

Carly looked up not sure if she heard right. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She found herself staring at the most handsome man she had ever seen and swallowed hard with fear when she saw who it was. "Shit," she breathed.

"I see you heard of me," The guy replied with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Her body was frozen in fear. She forced herself to try to stay calm. She knew how dangerous was from the news and what he was capable of.

"Y-yes," she said afraid that if she said his name he'd kill her on the spot.

"Do exactly as I say sweetheart and there won't be any trouble," he told her with a sexy smile, casually leaning over the counter.

She licked her dry lips waiting for his instructions.

Then sirens wailed in the distance and his handsome face quickly turned cold and hard.

"FUCK!" He yelled pulling out a shotgun. "EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

People screamed dropping instantly to the floor.

He turned his attention back to her looking at her name tag with the shotgun pointed at her face.

"Carly, bag up all the money in the drawers and you won't get shot. Understood?" He ordered dropping a large duffle bag in front of him.

Carly slowly nodded finding it difficult to move with the shotgun pointed at her face.

The robber must have noticed because he lowered the shotgun to her chest.

"I haven't got all day sweetheart."

Why did he have to call her sweetheart? Before she knew it she found herself emptying all the drawers with shaky hands and putting the money into his large duffle bag.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK DOWN!"

Then she heard the shotgun going off making everyone scream including her. Cautiously she darted her terrified eyes to where the gun had went off and gasped.

Mark's body was on the floor not moving. Blood poured out of his chest.

Then she felt the shotgun pointed at her back and the bag ripped out of her hand and closed her eyes. _Please don't let me die…_

"Your coming with me," she heard him say.

_Oh, no._

She felt herself being dragged out of the bank…..

**A/N:**** This is totally different for me to write. This is just a sneak peak if you want me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

The hot July air hit Carly's skin as soon as her and her 'abductor' made it outside the bank. He still had his strong hand holding her wrist as he forced her to run down the street and into an alley.

It was no secret that she was terrified. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest and the running didn't help make things better. Sweat was now dripping on her forehead and she noticed her abductor was sweating also because he peeled off the jean jacket he was wearing and slung it over his arm. She couldn't help but stare at the perfect muscles on his arm.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk as he popped a trunk open.

Carly's cheeks flushed crimson.

Her pupils went wide when she saw him open a false trunk revealing different types of weapons.

No wonder the news labeled him as psychotic serial killer.

He quickly closed the trunk and forced her in the passenger seat of a 1967 Chevy Impala. Of course she was clueless when it came to cars but she knew this one was a classic because she didn't really see these anymore.

She felt handcuffs pinch her wrists causing her to wince.

"Can't take you trying to jump out of the car while I'm driving," he told her as he latched the other half of the cuff to a small metal bar on the side of the door. "Had it installed for emergencies like this," he replied with a wink as he slammed the door shut.

He got in the driver's side quickly starting the ignition. Before Carly knew it he was speeding down the road.

"What have you heard about me," he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just that you're the most cunning banker robber/murderer ever seen," she told him.

He nodded his head as if he liked her answer. "Well, now that you know me you might as well call me by my name, Carly."

She noticed he turned on some back dusty old road. They were the only ones on it at the moment.

"You forgot to mention that I like to take back roads," he said turning the radio on.

Lynard Skynard's Poison Whiskey started blaring.

"Sorry if I flunked your test," she said sarcastically.

He laughed. "And she's got a smart mouth. I guess pissing you off gets you talk?"

Just like that her fear went away quickly replaced by anger. "You know your not going to get away with this forever, right? I mean eventually you will get caught or killed, _Dean_."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. Dean's body completely went rigid and he slammed his hand hard against the steering wheel.

"FUCK!" He yelled and patted the dashboard. "I'm sorry, baby. You know I didn't mean it."

Carly couldn't believe what she was watching. Dean Winchester was talking and apologizing to a _car_?

A form began to form in her head. The only way to hurt Dean Winchester was by hurting his car; baby.

**SPN**

Dean drove the Impala behind an abandoned rundown house that Dean had spotted on the back roads and parked the car.

"Home Sweet Home," He said opening his door. He got and walked around to her side. He shuffled some keys around and leaned inside over the open window and unlocked the cuff attached to the door.

"If you try anything I won't hesitate to shoot you," he warned her as he opened the door, forcefully yanking her out towards him.

He held her so close that she could feel his body heat and smell his scent. Why did her captor have to be so goddamn sexy!

Dean placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"You are so fucking sexy," his voice was husky as he crushed his lips over hers causing her to moan in pleasure.

Carly silently cursed herself for being so weak. She loved how he moved his hand…

Roughly he pushed her up on the hood of the trunk. She felt her black skirt being ripped off of her.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded as he ripped her blouse off leaving her in a black thong and black leopard bra.

"I want you, Dean!"

"What did you just say?" he asked confused.

Her eyes snapped open and found herself fully clothed standing inside the rundown house.

It was just her imagination. "Nothing," she said humiliated.

Dean arched his eyebrow not believing her. "You are one weird, chick."

"Weird enough for you to take against my will," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart."

She frowned. "Why do you keep calling me, Sweetheart? To tell you the truth it's annoying."

"Sorry, about that _Sweetheart_." He replied with a huge smile. "Tell me something, _Sweetheart_. How old are you?"

"Why? Would you release me if I were underage?"

"I know for a fact you are not underage because you have to be at least eighteen to work at a bank. I've done my research, Sweetheart."

She dropped her arms to her side defeated. "Nineteen," she answered.

"Might I say you are right well developed," he said with a wink.

Carly sat down on the dirty floor. "Do you have anything to drink?"

He pulled a flask out of one of his pockets.

"Non-alcoholic I mean."

"There's bottle of water in the backseat of the car," he answered not moving.

Carly rolled her eyes. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Dean! Believe me I'm not stupid enough to try to escape. You'd kill me on the spot!"

Dean walked up to her. "You got that right," he said and slapped her hard across her face.

She gasped in pain holding the spot where he had struck her. He then yanked her up by grabbing handful of her hair causing her to cry in pain. She felt her scalp being pulled.

"You do not ever talk back to me. Got it?" He demanded pulling her hair harder.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, tears running down her face.

He shoved her into a closet slamming the door shut. She heard the lock click and his boots echoing in the distance.

Carly tried not tot cry but despite herself she caved. She could tell her cheek was already swollen and felt a major headache forming.

It was pitch black in the closet and she was afraid to open her eyes. There was no telling what could be in the closet with her. This place was so old… she shuddered and pulled her knees up to her chest rocking back and forth.

Someone will find her. They had too….

**SPN**

Sam Winchester shoved his files into his briefcase in the courtroom ready to go home to his wife Jessica.. It had been another long hot day. All he wanted was to take a cold shower and spend the rest of the day with the woman that he loved.

"Sam Winchester, congrats on your latest win," FBI Agent Victor Henriksen said.

Sam sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with him. "What do you want, Victor?" He wanted to punch that smug look off his face.

"I take it you haven't watched the news today," he said cryptically.

"Henriksen, you know I've been in court all day with cases. Just cut the shit already," Sam snapped.

"Dean robbed another bank today. He took a young woman hostage that worked there," Victor said getting down to business.

The only thing the two of them agreed on was they did not like to see innocent people get hurt.

Sam cursed. "What the hell do you want me to do about it? You know I haven't spoken to my brother in years."

"Maybe now is the time to make contact before he kills another innocent girl."

_**A/N:**__** I know short chapter but my sinuses are driving me crazy and I wanted to get something out for you for all the awesome reviews! **_

_**To clear one thing up Sam won't be hooked on demon blood or anything like that in this story since Jessica is alive. I always figured if Jessica had been alive then Sam never would have done those things. He's going to get to live the life he always wanted in this story. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

Everyone at the Roadhouse stopped dead in their tracks when Dean Winchester walked in like he owned the place.

"Why is everyone looking so glum?" Dean said laughing. "Don't stop what you were doing on account of me."

Hunters continued on to what they had been doing as Dean walked up to the bar.

"Ellen, I'll take a cold one."

The owner of the Roadhouse, Ellen Harvelle smiled when she saw him.

"Didn't I tell you to keep me on speed dial, boy?"

If there was one woman that Dean Winchester was ever scared of it was Ellen Harvelle. She was like the mother he never had and Dean had a great amount of respect for her.

"You did ma'am, but it was kind of hard to keep in touch when I'm on the run," he told her as he pulled out big wad of cash from his jacket and placed it in front of her. "That should keep the Roadhouse running for about another year. What do you think?"

Ellen picked the money up and counted it. "You did good Dean. Thank you," she said putting the money away. "I take it you haven't ended up shot or stabbed lately?" she asked him placing a cold beer in front of him.

"What can I say?" He said picking the beer up and took a long drink. "I'm good," he replied with a grin. "Where's Jo?"

"She's hunting. Something you should be doing."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "You know I'm done with that life.."

"I can see that. You'd rather make a living robbing banks and terrorizing innocent young women instead of saving people," she said sarcastically.

Dean tried to control his temper. "Don't you think I've paid my dues? I did everything that my father wanted and where did it get me?"

"You listen to me, boy," Ellen said leaning over the counter. "You and I both know your daddy would be disappointed in you."

Dean took a huge gulp. "Too bad he's not alive to see me like this. Drop it, Ellen." Dean warned her.

Ellen's face softened. "I'm worried about you. Your going down a path that you won't be able to crawl back from."

Dean didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was time to get down to the real reason why he came.

"Is Ash in his room?"

Ellen nodded. "Just remember to knock first," she said with a smirk.

Dean walked to the back where the rooms were at and banged on a certain door.

"Ash, open up!" Dean demanded. "And you better have your pants on!"

Dean heard shuffling coming from inside the room and then the door opened.

"Dean," Ash said shocked. "Long time no see, buddy. What can I do you for?"

"I need you to print out some information about my latest hostage."

Ash nodded. "What's her name?"

"Carly Benson."

"Give me…" Ash started to think. "Ten minutes tops."

Dean pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills for him. "Thanks, Ash." He said handing him the bills.

"Damn!" Ash said impressed. "Did you just rob a bank before you came?"

"You already know the answer to that, Ash."

"It's amazing you haven't been caught yet," Ash said closing his door to get work.

Dean leaned against the dirty wall and looked at his watch. 3:30 p.m. He better stop for food on the way back.

For some reason Dean was drawn to Carly. He couldn't explain it.

Ash stepped back into the hall holding some printouts. "Here you go."

"That was faster than ten minutes," Dean said astounded.

"Well, what can I say? Your not the only one with hidden talents," Ash said handing him the papers. "You picked a hottie. Her name is Carly Lynn Benson. Age 19, only child. Parents divorced when she was 8," he explained.

Dean quickly read her bio. "This is the girl that Chuck saw in his vision, the one that's supposed to 'save me'?"

"I can double check with Chuck but I'm pretty sure. Why don't you contact your angel buddy?"

Dean glared at him. "You know why."

Ash held his hands up in self defense. "Sorry, man. What are you going to do?"

"Change fate."

**SPN**

Carly curled her body into a fetal position. Her mouth was so dry she was dying for some water even though she had to pee like a banshee. She vowed she would hold it for as long as she could. No way was a hot psychotic/bank robber/murderer was going to make her pee her out pants. In this case skirt. Her black pantyhose started to make her legs itch from sweating causing her to take them off.

All now she could do now was wait for him to come back. On second thought...

Carly stood up and felt around for the doorknob. She knew it was locked but jiggled it anyways. There had to be a freaking way out of this!

Hairpin! How could she have been so stupid? She pulled a hairpin from her hair and went to work to try to free herself. She didn't even know if this was going to work. She had only seen it in movies and television shows so she was skeptic.

"Come on," she yelled irritated and did a braying laugh when the door finally opened. "Yes!"

Carly quickly but cautiously walked out of the closed to make sure it was safe. She hadn't heard Dean's car pull up but who knows? He could have come back in a different car.

Carly walked outside into the hot air. Freedom! First things first; pee like a banshee!

She crept around the back of the old house and spotted a dried up bush. That'll have to do.

**SPN**

Jessica Winchester shook her head when she saw her brother in law's mug shot across the 72 inch plasma screen when she heard her husband's car pull up in the driveway. She quickly shut the television off and greeted her husband when walked in. By the looks of it Sam already knew about his brother.

"I take it you heard," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I heard." Sam said setting his briefcase down.

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

"It's not your fault, Jess." Sam said giving his wife a kiss.

"What are you doing to do?" Jess asked as she watched her husband take his tie off.

"Nothing," he said. "Dean hasn't been my brother in years. Ever since dad died he hasn't been the same."

"That's because Dean worshiped John. We all know that."

"I know that but it doesn't make it right for Dean to rob banks and kidnaps women."

"I'm not saying it's right either. I'm just saying he's been like this ever since that time you two tried to kill that shapeshifter that was nut job," she said with a wiry smile.

Sam sighed and ran a tired hand through his shaggy hair. "I don't want to talk about Dean anymore tonight. I just want to be with my wife and daughter."

"I hate to break it to you but Mary-Anne is already down for the night."

"I'm going to say goodnight to our daughter," Sam said giving her a peck on her cheek.

Jess watched her husband walk up the stairs and knew better. He did want to help his brother. He just didn't want to admit it.

Sam smiled when he walked in his daughter's nursery room and quietly walked up to her crib.

His one-year old was in a deep sleep clutching a brown teddy bear that her Uncle Dean had gotten for her when she was born. That was her favorite toy. Most of the time she would cry if she wasn't holding it or if it wasn't near her. That damn teddy bear was her security blanket.

"Daddy, loves you baby girl." He whispered as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

The sad thing was, Dean hasn't seen her since she was born. Would they ever be a family again?

**SPN**

Carly sided with relief when she was done. Now she felt better. She looked around and saw nothing but desert and new she could get help by walking along the dirt roads knowing Dean could find her at any time.

Fear quickly took over as she heard the Impala coming down the road…


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge thanks to Joyce for helping me with this chapter.**

Carly ran as fast as she could back into the house as she heard the Impala approach the driveway, quickly running for her life back in the closet, locking it from the other side.

She curled back into a fetal position trying to control her breathing before he came…

Dean returned to the run down shackled house and drove the Impala on the dirt road that was the so-called driveway, killing the engine.

He leached over the passenger seat and picked up a couple of fast food bags and a drink carrier.

He knew Carly probably had to take a piss or shit by now, so he was going to be nice and let her go. That would be his second good deed for the day.

Carly closed her eyes and silently prayed when she heard hinges creak on one of the doors followed by the sound of Dean's boots coming closer to her prison. She heard a key rattle and the lock turn. As soon as the door opened she smelled food making her stomach growl.

"Get up," Dean demanded yanking her up by her arm.

Carly opened her eyes when she felt herself being dragged out of the closet and being pushed forcedly on a chair. Carly glanced at the table and smelled food coming from the bags that was soaked with grease at the bottom of them.

"You got to shit or take a piss?" He asked as he sat one of the bags in front of her.

Carly forced herself to smile. "No, I'm good."

Dean shrugged and set one of the drinks in front of her. She quickly took it and drank greedily not caring what was in it. Coke. That's what it was.

Something caught the corner of his eye because he crouched down in front of her looking at her heels. Her heart caught in her throat. Did he know she tried to escape?

Nonchalantly, Dean stood up and turned is back on her. "Tell me something, did you have a nice little trip outside!" He roared, punching her hard making her cry in pain. "You stupid little, bitch!" He yelled in her face.

Carly couldn't stop crying. Her face was blotched with tears and she felt blood trickle down her cheek where he had hit her.

"I-I'm sorry," She stammered terrified.

Dean forced her to look at him. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have found out?"

His rage took over in full circle and he pushed her chair back with her still sitting in it. She fell back with the chair and the back of her head connected with the floor making her see stars.

Dean walked over to the closet and bent down to looked at the lock and growled deep in his throat. Of course she fucking picked the lock!

Angrily he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops in one swift jerk. Dean stalked back and towered over her as she continued to cry.

"Your so pathetic!"

Carly did a blood curling scream when she felt a belt connect with her flesh. She closed her eyes and continuously cried with each whip. Finally she succumbed to darkness.

Panic-stricken, Dean took a step back when Carly slipped into the peaceful bliss of unconsciousness from the pain.

Served her right for disobeying him, she got off lucky. Next time she tries to escape…

Dean dropped the belt as if it scorched his hand, looking in terror at what he had just done. How could he have gone from saving lives to taking them?

He got down on one knee and scooped Carly's unconscious body in his arms, carrying her to the matted couch and carefully placed her on it.

Oozing blood already began to seep from the welt marks on her body.

Dean studied her sleeping form. She looked as if she was at peace.

Dean walked into the ugly bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit he had stored in there when he first had found the place. He didn't know why he was going to address her wounds when she used to harm herself.

"_Do the right thing, Dean."_ He heard his late father's voice say.

"Sorry, dad," He said putting the kit back in its spot. "I'm not that person anymore.

**SPN**

Sam and Jessica were eating dinner. He loved her cooking. Tonight Jessica had cooked meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Sure it sounded simple to make and it wasn't a big meal to others but to Sam he savored what he had. Before he had met Jessica, he never had a home cooked meal.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Just how lucky I am to have a wife that can cook," he said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you saved room because I made chocolate double fudge brownies."

"Are you trying to get me fat?" Sam asked playfully.

Jessica leaned over the table. "You couldn't get fat even if you want to," she said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Sam frowned. "Why would I want to look fat? You know how I feel about that."

Jessica laughed. "Sam, you haven't been that way since you were a little kid."

"Right and I attend to keep it that way."

She leaned back in her chair. "I think you are the only guy who is worried about his weight."

"What about the poor male modeling sons of bitches?" He said making her laugh.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it," Jess said getting up to see who was at the door.

Sam chuckled stuffing a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Sam, you have a visitor," Jess told him.

Sam stood up from his chair and turned around to see who it was and frowned.

"Nick?" Sam said shocked to see an old hunting buddy of John's.

He was between 40s or early 50s. He had a couple of tattoos on each shoulder and was wearing faded blue jeans and wore a leather jacket covering half of the white shirt that he wore.

"Sorry, to come by so late but I need your help with 'something'." Nick quoted his fingers when he said something. He didn't know if Sam's wife knew about his past and didn't want to rat him out.

Sam looked at Jess. "Can you give us a minute? We'll be outside."

Jessica wasn't fooled. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. "Is this about, Dean?"

Sam shot Nick a look to tell him to be quiet.

"Partly about Dean," Nick said with a polite smile. "I just need to borrow your husband for a few minutes."

Jessica gave Sam one last look before walking out of the kitchen.

"Backyard," Sam ordered as he headed for the back door and opening it.

He waited until Nick went first and then he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Explain to me why you showed up unannounced at my house at eight o'clock at night?" Sam seethed.

"I wouldn't have come if I wasn't desperate, Sam. Believe me I know that you are one of the lucky former hunters to have a family. I don't want to mess that up for you," Nick told him.

Sam nodded. He had always like Nick ever since he was little. He could trust him.

"You said this was about, Dean. Is this about the latest stunt he pulled?" Sam asked getting down to business.

"Dean's latest hostage is my niece," Nick said deadpanned.

Sam was taken aback. "Carly Benson is your niece?" He said shocked.

"You boys never met her before. Her family wanted her to have a safe life away from the hunting business," Nick explained. "I promised my sister that I would keep her safe, Sam. I'm not about to go back on my word."

Sam couldn't help but ask, "Your sister was a hunter?"

"Former hunter," Nick told him. "She tried to leave that life behind when she found out she was pregnant."

"But it didn't work out," Sam said knowing the feeling. Each day he dreaded thinking he'd have to go back into the 'family business.'

"My sister's past caught up with her and she divorced Carly's father to try to keep him safe only her plan backfired and they still ended up dead. I've raised Carly ever since," he explained.

"It is kind of ironic out of all the women Dean would take hostage it would be from someone that dad knew," Sam said scrunching his face.

"That's why I came to you. Get Dean to release Carly," Nick begged him.

"Dean hasn't listened to a word I said since dad died. I'm sorry Nick, but I can't help you."

"You are wrong, Sam. You have all the inside connections to tracking Dean down."

"I can't help bring my brother in. I wouldn't do that to him."

"I'm not talking about bringing Dean to the cops. Just to find him and get him to release Carly. Then he can do whatever the hell he's been doing."

Sam locked eyes with Nick's. "He's my brother, Nick."

"And Carly is my niece," Nick told him. "She's innocent. What if someone took your daughter or Jessica? Wouldn't you do whatever it took to get them back?"

**A/N:**** Yay! I finally got this chapter out. I was stuck on it for five days. I typed it and then deleted what I had wrote. I will be putting another banner up for this story. Just to let you know that Jon Bon Jovi will be Nick in the new banner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Carly suddenly regained consciousness but kept her eyes closed and made sure her breathing was even. Her entire body ached and she was in pain all over.

"You might as well open your eyes because I know your awake," she heard Dean drawled.

Carly tensed. How did he know she was awake?

"Your breathing," Dean said as if he read her mind. "I am a hunter after all. I know my prey all to well."

Carly shivered at how cruel he sounded. She was still afraid to open her eyes.

"If you don't open your eyes, I will force them open," he said menacing into her ear. "Believe me I know all the tricks to make that happen."

Carly swallowed the lump in her throat. When she opened her eyes she was looking straight at Dean who was crouched down on one knee. At the moment he looked like a stone cold blooded killer sending shivers down her spine

"I was almost beginning to worry about you," he said standing straight up. "You were out longer than I had expected."

Carly sat up slowly, cursing herself as the movement made her wince. Her body felt like she had been hit by a truck. Metaphorically speaking that is.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" He asked mockingly making her glare at him with hatred. "I thought you liked pain. At least that's what it says in your file," he said smirking.

Carly wanted to slap that smirk right off his gorgeous face. Something in his hand caught her attention and she noticed him holding a tan colored file. What in the hell-? She felt the color drain from her face as she realized Dean had her profile.

Dean chuckled. "Let's start from the beginning," he said flipping the file open. "I don't need to know when you were born because I already know your age so we'll skip that part," he said flipping through some pages and stopped. "Aw! After your parents were murdered you had the tendency of cutting yourself," he said looking up at her to see her reaction and smirked. "Don't suppose you have anything to add?"

Carly glared at him with all the hate she could muster. "Screw you," she said with venom.

"Maybe later," he said with a wink. "What it doesn't say in your file is if your insane or not."

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Been there, done that," he said like it didn't even bother him.

What she didn't know was he actually had been to hell. She didn't know about the world of hunter's or who her family really was. He was going to love this part.

Carly watched him drop her file on the table as if he was done with it.

"I'm going to tell you the truth about your family," Dean said casually.

Carly frowned. "I already know the truth about my family."

"That is where you are wrong, sweetheart. Mommy lied to you and daddy about who she really was," he said taunting her. "She is the reason why daddy's dead."

"Your stupid if you think I'm going to believe a word that comes out of your murderous mouth!"

Dean stalked up to her and slapped her so hard she felt copper begin to fill in her mouth.

"You better watch your mouth little girl. You have no idea the kind of pain I can inflict on your precious body. It'll make you cutting yourself feel like a pinch," he sneered in her face. He was so close that their lips almost touched.

Despite herself, Carly smirked. "Go ahead. Torture me or kill me either way. I know that's your ammo for your victims so go ahead and get it over with!"

Dean grabbed her chin roughly and slapped her face again and again holding it in place as he did so. Blood escaped the corners of her mouth as he continued to hit her.

"_Do not be scared, child. Help is coming." A strong voice said in her head._

Carly wasn't sure if she heard it though. The pain blinded her as she started choking on her own blood violently as her own blood began to pour out of her mouth.

"God damn it!" Dean yelled as her blood got on his favorite boots.

Carly continued to cough up blood until there was nothing left. When she was finished all she wanted to do was get the awful taste out of her mouth.

She vowed she would not let this sick twisted bastard win. She was going to do whatever it took to get away from him.

**SPN**

Sam quietly closed the back door behind him and saw Jessica clearing the dinner table. She stopped when she saw him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked knowing that look on her husbands face.

"No," he said stressed out. "Apparently Dean's latest hostage is Nick's niece."

Jessica gasped in shock. "I'm so sorry, Sam. What are you going to do?"

"I can't help turn my brother in, Jess, but, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if this innocent girl gets hurt because I didn't do anything," Sam said torn.

"Sam," Jessica said placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I don't mean for what I'm about to say come out this way, but what about all the other innocent people that Dean has killed? Didn't they deserve the same kind of help?"

**SPN**

Carly decided to turn the tables. It was her turn, not Dean's.

"Why don't we talk about your family?" She taunted. Her voice was hoarse.

Dean towered over her with his arms crossed against his chest. "You don't know anything about me."

"Don't you even watch the news or read the internet?" she asked smiling knowing it was pissing him off deep down.

"I'm not going to kill you right away, sweetheart. So go ahead and piss me off all you want to. You have no idea the pain that I can inflict on you."

Carly new he meant what he said but she wanted this moment to be hers. "Guess that runs in the family doesn't it? I mean after all, your father murdered your mother."_  
><em>Before Carly had time to react she felt the barrel of his gun digging roughly under her chin.

"I know what your doing," Dean snarled and pressed the gun harder making her cry out in pain. "But I'm not going to kill you. Not yet." He said close to her face. She could feel his breath on her lips.

Carly sighed tried not to sigh in relief as he removed the gun away from under her chin and watched him as he placed it in the back pocket of his jeans. She silently prayed that the gun would go off and shoot him in his ass.

"FYI, you don't know shit about my family just like you don't know shit about yours," he told her with murderous eyes.

"Please," she scoffed. "How could you possibly know more about my family than me?"

"I have my resources," he said with his annoying sexy smirk.

"Oh, I forgot you got your information from a file," she replied sarcastically.

Dean towered over her. "I know what will get you to shut the fuck up," he said ripping her shirt off.

Her eyes widened with fear and tried to fight him off but he was too strong.

After he ripped her shirt it was her skirt.

Dean roughly tied her hands together tightly so she couldn't fight him and snapped the handcuffs around her ankles so she couldn't kick at him. She never felt so helpless in her life as all she could do was watch him pull out a sharp knife and cut the front part of her bra in half and then her underwear. Despite the hot air she shivered when she felt the cold steel of the knife against her skin.

Dean smirked as she shivered. "You like that, baby? I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve," he said evilly. "I want to hear here you scream when I cum."

Carly screamed as loudly as she could as Dean stripped down to nothing. She continued to screaming even though she knew the screams were useless. They were in the middle of nowhere!

"I love it when you scream," Dean said as he went straight to thrusting himself into her hard.

Carly cried openly now in horrible heaving sobs as Dean continued to take her womanhood away from her. She tried to block out his grunting and the blowing force to her body but nothing worked. She had heard stories that the first time would hurt but not anything like this. This was hell for her.

"You are so fucking tight," Dean grunted as he continued to have his way with her. "That's probably because you are a virgin but don't worry. I'll loosen you up right away."

**SPN**

Sam waited until Jessica had fallen asleep before he dialed the Roadhouse.

"_Roadhouse," Ellen's voice said on the other line._

"Ellen, its Sam."

Sam knew Ellen was deciding whether or not she should talk to him. A couple of seconds later she answered. _"Hey, Sam. Haven't heard from you in a long time. How's the family?"_

"Wife and kid are fine," Sam said wanting to get down to business. "Listen, have you heard from Dean lately?"

"_You know I can't answer that, Sam.." She told him sternly._

"I'll take that as a yes. Ellen, Dean's in way over his head this time. His latest victim is a niece of a hunter," Sam explained hoping to get through to her at how serious this was.

"_Sam, do you have any idea what Dean would do to me if I ratted him out?" Ellen said scared. _

"I can protect you and Jo if you help me find Dean. Who knows what hell that girl is going through right now," Sam said trying to reason with her.

"_I'm sorry, Sam, but, I can't help you. The only way you can keep Jo safe is if you don't call here ever again," she said hanging up._

Sam sighed as he turned his phone off and looked at Nick. "Ellen's scared. We're going to have to find somebody else to help."

"Just so you know Sam, I won't hesitate to kill your brother if he harms my niece," Nick said threatening.

Sam ran a tired hand through his hair knowing there wasn't any other option. "I know."

**SPN**

Ellen carefully placed the phone back on the receiver and looked around at the hunters that filled the placing praying none of them would tell Dean. She knew Dean had spies everywhere for him.

"Hey, Ash!" Ellen yelled.

"What's sup, Ellen?" Ash asked.

"I need you to get a hold of Jo and tell her to get as far away from here as she can," she told him in a low voice worried for her daughter's safety.

**A/N:**** Finally got that one done. Hope the chapter made up for the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

"That was fun." Dean said putting his jeans back on.

Carly couldn't look at him.

The shame reality of what happened to her hit her like a tone of bricks. Her body kept shaking involuntary.

She kept repeating in her mind what had she done to deserve this?

"Don't tell me that wasn't fun." He said closing the zipper on his jeans. Dean rolled his eyes as she continued to ignore him. Most girls would be lucky to get a piece of his fine ass. "Good news for you is that we're moving on to the next spot, and since you were very corporative." He said crouching down on one knee only wearing his faded blue jeans, and removed the handcuffs from her ankles.

There were raw red circles around her ankles from what the handcuffs had been and Dean bent down and kissed each one as if that would make the pain go away.

"All better?" He teased cruelly.

Carly was desperately trying to block his voice out, but it was helpless.

Dean stood back up and put his shirt back on followed by his boots and jacket.

"Next place we're going you'll be able to take a shower," he said loading things in his duffle bag.

_Shower? Was he serious? _Did he think her having a shower was going to make everything okay?

"I could care less about a shower." She scoffed and then screamed. "You _raped_ me!"

Dean slammed the duffle bag on the table. He stalked towards her and slapped her hard.

"Do you have any idea how many girls would love to be in your place?" He yelled.

Carly whipped her head back at him. "Oh, sure. Girls are just lining up to be rapped," she said with hatred earning another hard slap from him. "Does it make you feel like a man beating and raping the weaker sex?" Slap! Slap! Slap!

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Dean said gruesomely. "You just earned yourself another round." Slap! Slap,,,

**SPN**

Nick was going out of his mind not know what his niece might be going through. He waited impatiently as Sam went through his list of contacts. So far, zilch. Nada. There had to be one fucking person that knew about Dean's whereabouts.

"Well, that's it." Sam said tossing his phone on the couch. "I talked to everybody either they don't know or they don't want to say anything."

Nick pursed his lips together. "Your thinking Dean threatened them not to talk, don't you?"

"That'd be my best bet. I mean, the main lead we have is Ellen and she's too terrified for her daughter's safety to talk."

Nick thought a minute. "Ellen is the one that owns that bar in the middle of nowhere, right?"

Sam didn't like where this was going. "Nick, you cannot go there."

"Time is running out." Nick wanted yell but didn't because of Sam's family soundly sleeping upstairs. "I'm going to make that woman talk."

**SPN**

Carly laid flat face down in an uncomfortable position in the backseat of Dean's beloved car tied up again like a wild animal. Her hands were tied behind her back along with her feet. This time Dean had opted to use rope for her ankles instead of the cuffs.

She was thankful that Dean was back on the road again. Driving meant he couldn't hurt her, at least not at the moment.

As crazy as it sounded she felt like she was in heaven at the moment. She had the cold air of the air conditioning hitting her tired, sore, and hot body. It was better than that god awful rundown house and she was on something that was semi comfortable no matter what position her body was in.

Carly just prayed that it would be a long drive.

She desperately needed to come up with a plan. Who knew what Dean would do to her next time?

Suddenly, the car came to a full stop, making her heart beat fast.

_Why was he stopping?_

"Honey, we're home!" He shouted happily getting out of the car.

_Oh, no._

She heard the door next to her head open and Dean yanks her out, shutting the door behind them.

Carly looked around and noticed they were in some kind of junk yard. Maybe he was going to kill her after all…

"I'm going to cut the ropes off of you with a few rules to follow. One; You act like we are the happiest couple. Two; you act like we're happy together. If not then you don't get your shower and new clothes. Got it?" He demanded.

"Y-yes," she said.

He smiled. "Good."

He pulled out a knife and quickly slashed the ropes off, freeing her limbs.

"What am I supposed to say if someone asks what happened to me?" Carly asked him.

"That I got a carried away during sex and that you like it rough," he said nonchalantly.

Carly forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Of, course."

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he walked up to a house that seemed to come into view in the middle of the junk yard.

"Play the happy couple," He said tightening his grip on her hand. With his other hand he knocked on the door.

"_Go away!"_ A gruff irritated voice yelled from inside.

Carly couldn't help but smile.

"Bobby, it Dean!" Dean yelled.

Carly heard movement from inside and the door flew open making Carly scream when she saw a middle aged man pointing a shot gun at straight at them.

"Bobby, why did you have to make her scream?" Dean drawled letting go of her hand.

The man named Bobby looked worried at her but she gave him a reassuring smile. There was something about him that made her like him already.

"By the looks of things, it looks like you were the first one to make her scream," Bobby said with hate.

Dean gave Carly a look telling her to play the part. Carly felt like she was going to be sick but did what Dean wanted.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Carly told the older man. "We just got carried away in the bedroom," she said with a playful laugh. "Dean is a monster in the bedroom," she said pinching his cheek.

Carly wanted to laugh when Dean forced himself to smile. "That's enough,_ honey_." He said gritted through is teeth and moved her hand to her side.

"Boy, just how dumb do you think I am?" Bobby said moving the shot gun closer to Dean's forehead. "You idjit, kidnapped a hunter's niece. Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out."

"What do you mean hunter?" Carly demanded.

Dean didn't seem bothered that he had a shotgun pointed at his temple. "Do I have to remind you about that little promise you made my father before he died?"

Bobby's body went rigid. "Your _daddy_, risked his life to saving people. How dare you even use your daddy like that," Bobby seethed.

"Okay, if not for my father's dying wish then for Sammy." Dean said.

Carly had enough. "What the hell is going on? Why are you saying my uncle is a hunter?" She pleaded at Bobby.

Bobby removed the shot gun from Dean's temple and fired it in the air. "If you want to stay here, you are going to tell that girl the truth," Bobby told Dean.

Dean smirked. "I tried. She didn't believe me. Hell maybe you can convince her."

Bobby lowered his shot gun and looked at Carly. "Why don't you come inside and get cleaned up. There will be food for you when your done."

"Thank you," she said smiling at Bobby for how kind he was. She looked at Dean to see if it was okay and he nodded.

"Your new clothes will be outside the bathroom door when your done," Dean told her.

Ready to get the hell away from Dean she quickly went inside leaving the two hunters alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Bobby demanded.

"Don't give me that tone," Dean said stepping inside the threshold.

Bobby learned to do a thing called texting thanks to the young worker at the phone place in town. While the girl was teaching him how it worked he called himself an idjit. It took the worker nearly an hour to teach him until he was able to do it without supervision. Being the nice guy that he was he gave the girl a big tip.

"Do you still got any liquor in this place?" Dean asked looking around.

"In the kitchen," Bobby told him.

Bobby waited until Dean went in the kitchen and pulled out his updated phone…

**SPN**

Nick and Sam were still trying to come up with a plan when Nick's phone beeped.

Nick pulled his phone out and smiled. "It's a text."

Sam frowned. "From who?"

"Bobby Singer. He says Dean is at his place with Carly."

"Wait a second. Since when can Bobby text?" Sam asked bewildered and stunned.

Nick shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm glad he stepped up to today's technology," he said smiling.

**SPN**

Carly sighed under the shower spray enjoying the hot water hit her body as it started to help relax her muscles

She closed her eyes and let the hot water wash away the dried blood, dirt and grime down the drain.

Carly ran a hand through her wet hair trying to come up with a plan to escape. Maybe she could sneak out of the tiny window in the bathroom. She'd have to leave with her old clothes on and the shower running to let Dean think she was still in there. Bobby's junk yard was huge and there were lots of places that she could probably hide.

Deep in her mind somehow she knew that Bobby Singer would kill Dean if it came down in the end. That's probably what needs to happen…

**SPN**

Dean drowned his third beer glanced at his watch. Carly had been in the shower for little over thirty minutes.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Dean said agitated.

Bobby who was slaving away at the stove gave him a 'idjit' look. "She's a girl, idjit. They do tend to take longer."

Dean slammed the empty beer bottle on the table and quickly stood up. "I'm going to go see what the hell is taking her so long," he said leaving Bobby alone in his kitchen.

Bobby sighed. "Nick you better get your ass here pronto," he said to himself.

**SPN**

Dean stomped all the way upstairs and stalked towards the bathroom. He noticed the clean clothes were no longer on the floor.

"What the hell is taking that bitch so long?" He said angry and pounded on the door. "Time's up! Open up!" He waited a few second before he pounded again. "Carly!" He rattle the doorknob but wasn't that surprised when he found it was locked. Dean kicked the door open and hot water steam escaped the room. "That bitch," Dean snarled after he had pulled the shower curtain back revealing an empty shower. He looked at the tiny window. "You can run, but you can't hide." He said evilly.

**A/N:**** So sorry this took me longer to update. Life stuff got in the way. LOL! Huge thanks to all the wonderful reviews. I didn't know this story was going to be that popular. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are awesome! It lets me know that you enjoy the story!**

Carly forced her feet to move faster when she heard Dean yelling her name in the distance. She was too afraid to look over her shoulder thinking that Dean would appear out of nowhere and capture her again. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest trying to escape to her freedom.

Carly thought she was going to make it until her feet her knocked out from under her making her land hard with a thud on the dirt.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Dean roared straddling her, forcing her to look at him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She screamed hoping Bobby would come.

Dean clamped a hand over her mouth and he felt her teeth sink into his palm, but didn't even flinch. Right now she was his. Anger fueled his passion, and fury caused his dick to rise and heat. The smell of fear hit his nostrils and thought he could easily come in his jeans.

"Don't you know no one messes with me, Carly! Haven't you figured that one out yet?"

Carly tried everything to break free of his hold. She didn't know how but she managed to raise her knee, connecting it to his groin. Pain exploded in his crotch making him close his eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" He wheezed, shaking her. "YOU GODDAMN BITCH! NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" He roared his eyes now open.

Doubled over, he dragged her along the dirt. He was sweating and breathing hard. She wouldn't win no matter what!

With one hand he reached into his pock and pulling out his knife. One click and it was open and he held it in front of her eyes.

"LET ME GO YOU, COCKSUCKER!" Carly screamed. "BOBBY!"

Dean connected his fist in her face again, shutting her up. "Yes, you will be sucking my cock!"

Carly felt blood trickle down her now split lip.

"Now you are going to do exactly want I want, bitch, and you are not going to stop until I say so! Get on your knees!" He demanded.

Carly stared at the knife he was still holding and was too afraid to move.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Looks like it's got to be the hard way," He said taking his belt off and unfastened his jeans, letting them drop to the ground. Dean yanked a handful of her hair, giving her no choice but to get on her knees. Carly tried to turn her head away when she noticed his dick was almost touching her lips but Dean gripped her forward.

"I didn't say you were done yet." He laughed knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

**SPN**

Bobby slowly came to, finding himself sprawled out on his kitchen floor and felt something wet and sticky on his forehead.

The memory of Dean knocking him out cold played in his mind.

"You, idjit!" Bobby said angry.

Bobby stood up and touched his forehead. He removed his hand when he felt blood on his fingers.

"I'm going to kill him."

**SPN**

"Now, go down on me like a good little girl," he chuckled taunting her.

"Please, Dean." She begged her lips trembling.

"Every time you beg it just makes me want you more," he smirked.

Dean was so wrapped up he didn't even hear Bobby approach behind him with his shotgun.

"I think it's about time you beg for once," Bobby said hit him across his head with his shotgun.

Using her hands, Carly quickly scrambled away from Dean watching in horror as Dean fell down flat faced in the dirt knocked out cold. She was breathing hard and started crying. Tears fell freely down her face praying that her nightmare was over.

"It's going to be alright," Bobby said awkwardly. He felt terrible for what the poor girl had to go through by the hands of Dean.

Carly looked up at him. "How is it ever going to be okay again?" She sobbed. "The things he did to me…." Her voice trailed off. "The whole world is going to know once the news spread that Dean Winchester is finally caught. Then he's going to find a way to break free and kill me."

**SPN**

Special Agent Victor Henriksen was sorting through the stack of papers that was on his desk when the call came in.

"Henricksen, did you hear the news?" A fellow agent asked him excitedly.

Victor looked at him annoyed. "Hear about what?"

"The infamous Dean Winchester was caught and arrested."

Victor almost didn't believe it. "How did he get caught?"

"He went to Robert Singer's house with his hostage thinking he was going to get away with it. Robert Singer was the one that made the call, the agent said grinning. "Can you believe it?"

"What about his hostage?" Victor demanded.

"She's alive. That's all their telling us for now," the agent said walking off.

Victor smiled and laughed. This was a great day in America. His smile quickly vanished when Sam Winchester popped into his mind.

"Shit." He said picking up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

Even though they hated each other with a passion, Sam deserved to hear the news from him, not from the media.

**SPN**

Sam groaned from his sleep as he felt Jessica trying to wake him up.

"Sam." He heard Jess.

Sam pulled one of his long arms over his eyes. "I'm sleeping, Jess." He whined.

"Sam," Jess said shaking him with more force. "Victor Henriksen is on the phone. It's about Dean."

Sam pushed the last stages of sleep and quickly sat up taking the phone from Jess. "Henriksen, what's going on?" he demanded.

"_I know we despise each other but I thought it'd be better if you heard it from me first."_

"Hear what first?"

"_Dean's been arrested Sam."_

Sam looked at Jess shocked. "How did he get caught?"

"_Your good friend Bobby Singer turned him in."_

Sam guessed that Dean had finally pushed Bobby's last nerves.

"Where is Dean now?"

"_I'm still trying to get more information. As soon as I get it I'll call you."_

"Thanks, Victor." Sam said hanging the phone up.

Jess placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Did Dean finally get caught?"

Sam ran a hand through his bed hair. "Yeah, he did."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Jessica said trying to comfort her husband.

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm not. Dean deserves what he gets," Sam said getting out of bed.

Jessica watched Sam and new he was hurting. Despite what he said she knew he still loved his brother.

**SPN**

Dean felt sharp pain in his head when he came back to reality and felt his hands handcuffed behind his back and laughed.

"Oh… you really think you got the famous Dean Winchester." Dean said laughing like a mad man. "Nobody gets Dean Winchester…"

**SPN**

"I already told you idjits why I turned him in. I couldn't let him harm that girl," Bobby told Victor Henriksen.

Victor had gotten on the first flight out to Sioux, Falls South Dakota after calling Sam Winchester. He wanted to see for himself that Dean Winchester was indeed caught and captured.

"What made you wait so long to turn him in? Don't you think all those other girls deserved to live as much as Carly Benson?" Victor pressed.

Bobby glared at the agent. "You have no idea how much I regret not turning Dean in sooner," his voice breaking at the loss of all those innocent girls Dean killed.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I made a promise to John Winchester that I would look out after his boys before he died. I didn't know how far off the rails Dean had gone before it was too late," Bobby said miserably. "If I could do it all over again I would have turned him in on the spot instead of living with this guilt."

Bobby felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He used his left hand to grab it.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked concerned.

"I think I'm having a stroke." Bobby wheezed.

"I need an ambulance!" Victor yelled.

**A/N:**** I am leaving it right there because it's 12:23 am and my vision is getting blurry. LOL! Hope this chapter made up for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always thanks to everyone for reviewing and sticking to the story.**

Carly was propped up in a hospital bed wearing a flimsy gown.

Following the arrest of Dean Winchester everything that happened afterwards was a big blur to Carly. She didn't remember the ride to the hospital or the treatment she received when she had arrived. Her doctor called it Post Traumatic Stress.

Well, no shit, Sherlock!

All Carly kept thinking about was when Dean Winchester would come back for her. Sure she had a police officer assigned outside her hospital room, but that wouldn't stop Dean. Carly knew better. She was his _only_ surviving victim to ever live.

"Carly?"

Hearing her uncle's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Uncle Nick?" she gasped happy that he was there.

Nick quickly went to his niece and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

Carly heart broke at how pained his voice sounded. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you and I couldn't even do that."

"Dean said something about mom that sounded crazy," she said noticing she got her Uncle's attention.

Nick tried his best to act like he didn't know anything. "Honey, whatever that bastard told you about your mother is a lie."

"That's what I kept telling myself but he sounded so sure of himself."

Nick placed his hand on her arm and motioned for her to sit. They both sat down on the bed.

"Dean Winchester is an evil son of a bitch. He was messing with your mind," Nick said sternly as he could. "I know it won't be easy for you to move on but you can't let him win."

Tears formed her eyes and she looked down at the floor. "You can't say that because you don't know what it was like."

Nick wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Your right, I don't. You'll get through this. I know you will."

**SPN**

Dean sat cuffed and shackled in the interrogation room. He kept tapping his fingers on the table thinking about when he would escape and finish the job.

"Dean Winchester."

Dean smirked at Special Agent Victor Henriksen. "Long time, no see," Dean said in his smart mouth tone.

Victor stood his ground. "Dean Winchester caught again."

"You know you can't keep me locked up forever? I'll get out eventually just like I always do."

"You won't get the chance. Not this time."

Dean chuckled. "You just try and keep your brave face on."

Victor knew Dean was trying to get under his skin. Waiting for when he'd lose his temper and explode.

"You're the one to talk. There is no escaping this time Dean. You earned yourself a one way ticket to hell."

Dean didn't back down. "Hell for me is having to look at your sorry piece of shit. Are we done here because I got to take a leak."

"Go ahead and piss your self," Victor said walking out of the room.

Dean smacked his hands on the table angry. "I'm coming for you baby…"

**SPN**

Nick had left Carly alone so she could get some sleep. She was beyond exhausted and he could tell. He walked down the hall and saw Sam waiting for him.

"How is she?" Sam asked as Nick approached him.

"She's terrified that Dean's going to come back and finish what he started," Nick said angry.

Sam sighed. "You know I'm sorry for what my brother put your niece through."

Sam had taken the first flight out after Henricksen had called him and told him the news about his brother's capture.

"I don't blame you, Sam. We can't pick our family."

Sam nodded and took a seat. "I don't know what the hell happened to Dean. What he's been doing goes against everything our father taught us to believe."

Nick took an empty seat beside Sam. "I know it was John's death that pushed Dean over the edge. Hell, Dean idolized the man. You said so your self that Dean hasn't been the same since."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Dean's never going to stop."

Nick didn't want to talk about Dean anymore so he changed the subject. "Did you visit Bobby?"

Sam looked at him confused. "Bobby? Did something happen to him?" Sam demanded worried about the old man.

Nick gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Bobby had a stroke right after Dean had been arrested."

Sam immediately stood up from his chair stunned. "Where is he? Is he, alright?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me a damn thing because I'm not immediate family."

Sam went straight for the nurses station and saw a petite blonde nurse typing away at one of the computers. "Excuse, I'm looking for Bobby Singer. Stroke patient," Sam said not in the mood at the moment to be polite. He was worried about the old man that had become a father to him.

The nurse looked up from the screen and smiled. "Do you mean Robert Singer?"

Sam nodded ready to snap any minute.

"He's resting in room 304. Are you family?"

"He's my Uncle," Sam said knowing lying was the only way to get the to the bottom of it.

The nurse nodded and began typing furiously and paused. Sam figured she was waiting for Bobby's file to show up on screen.

"Your Uncle was given strict orders from the doctor to avoid any stress related issues," she told Sam as she continued to look at the screen.

Sam couldn't help but smile. He knew there was no way that was ever going to happen. "Thank you," He told the nurse and headed straight for the nearest elevator.

**SPN**

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered as he tried to pick the lock on the cuffs using a paper clip that had been left on the table by a dumb ass cop that had brought him a cup of coffee.

Finally he heard the lock click and right away removed the cuffs. He smiled wickedly knowing he was one step closer to freedom and one step closer getting to Carly…

**SPN**

Carly's nightmare found her again. She was back in that rundown house with Dean. He was raping her.

_Carly felt ashamed and humiliated as she whimpered each time Dean thrusted him self into her. She never felt so weak and vulnerable in her life. She tried to block out Dean's animalistic sounds but she couldn't. Each time she would cry out in pain, Dean would only laugh. _

_Both of their naked bodies were covered in sweat and glistened off their skin._

_Sweat was just dripping off of Dean's forehead. "Damn your so fucking tight!" Dean grunted into her. "Don't worry. I'll break you soon enough."_

Carly's eyes snapped opened. Her pupils were wide and frightened. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep breath, her eyes scanning around the hospital room and noticed a black man sitting in the empty chair by her bed.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

Carly swallowed hard not yet trusting this strange man in her room. "Who are you?"

"FBI Agent Victor Henriksen," He introduced himself showing her his badge before putting it back in his coat pocket.

Carly licked her dry lips knowing what this was about. "You're here because of Dean Winchester aren't you?"

Henricksen kept a straight face and nodded. "I need you to help but Dean Winchester away for life, possibly the electric chair."

"I'm not going to testify against him. He'll kill me."

Henricksen leaned forward. "I can't protect you from him. Put you in protective custody until the trial is over. I know you don't want to have to worry about Dean coming back for you."

"I don't but I don't want to be dead either and that's what will happen if I testify against him!"

"You do realize that without you testifying against him he could go free and harm some other innocent girl. Do you really want that hanging over your head?"

"Back off, Victor," Nick said angry walking in the room. "My niece has been through enough. She doesn't need you hounding her."

Carly sighed thankful that Nick had entered the room when he did. She watched Henricksen stand up and face her Uncle.

"The only way your niece will be safe is if she helps but Dean Winchester away for life!" Victor yelled in Nick's face.

Nick was about to say something when Henricksen's cell phone went off.

Victor answered his phone. "What? Are you shitting me? I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SIGHT!"

Carly's heart nearly stopped in her chest knowing what that meant.

"What the hell is that about?" Nick demanded.

"Dean Winchester escaped," Victor told them.

**A/N:**** I know evil cliffy but I thought that was a good way to end this chapter. Next chapter will be full of surprises!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SPN**

Sam found Bobby's hospital room and walked in. He noticed that Bobby had his own room, which surprised him a little.

Bobby had tubes and monitors on each side of the bed. Other than looking pale and exhausted the old man looked okay.

"Bobby?" Sam said approaching the side of his bed.

Bobby's eyes fluttered open. "So, it has to take me ending up in the hospital for you to come and see me," Bobby said joking but to Sam it was the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby." Sam said giving Bobby his puppy dog eyes.

"It's not your fault, boy."

"It is. I tried to get out of the family business and this happens."

"I'm not mad at you, Sam. You got out which most hunters never get to do and made a life for yourself. If I feel anything towards you it's envy."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "That means a lot, Bobby, especially coming from you."

Bobby would have smiled back but he was still so weak from the idjit stroke.

"How's the girl?"

Sam frowned. "She's safe from Dean now. That's all that matters."

Bobby sighed. "I still can't get the look of how terrified she was. Dean really did a number on her."

Sam swallowed hard. "Just focused on getting better so you can get out of this damn hospital," Sam said giving Bobby a half smile.

Bobby nodded and closed his eyes letting the drugs take him away from the pain.

Sam went back into the busy hallway of the hospital. Though he never wanted it to come down to this but there was no way he could let his older brother hurt anyone else.

**SPN**

Nick couldn't believe what he just heard. "What do mean Dean Winchester escaped?"

"Just what I said," Victor snapped.

"How many fucking times are you going to let him get away," Nick yelled in his face.

"I did not LET him get away!" Victor yelled back in his face.

Carly felt like she was going to pass out. The room was spinning around her.

"He's going to kill me," she choked out getting the two men's attention.

"No he's not. Not on my watch," Victor said trying to reassure her.

Carly glared at him. "Your men couldn't even keep him locked up!" She quickly put a hand over her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat. "I'm going to be sick." She made it to the tiny bathroom just in time when she couldn't hold it anymore and emptied her stomach until there was nothing left.

Nick glared at Victor. "I'm not letting Dean Winchester anywhere near my niece ever again!"

**SPN**

Dean whistled happily as he walked in the underground parking lot of the hospital. His boots echoed against the ground with each step he took as he got closer to the parking lot elevator that led straight inside the building.

He was going to make everyone pay that turned against him….

**SPN**

"I'm getting my niece out of this hospital," Nick told Victor.

Victor tried not to snap at the guy knowing he was worried for the safety of his niece but he had to face reality here.

"It doesn't matter where you go, don't you get that! Dean Winchester never stops until he gets what he wants!"

Nick angrily punched Victor in the face. "This ends now!"

**SPN**

Dean adjusted the stolen Doctors jacket on him and grinned at himself in the mirror.

**SPN**

Carly came out of the tiny bathroom looking pale and gasped in shock when she saw the FBI agent holding a bloody cloth under his nose.

"What happened?"

Victor glared at Nick. "He punched me in the nose."

Carly shot her uncle a stern look.

"He was being an asshole," Nick said defensively.

Carly couldn't help it and started laughing.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Glad my getting punched in the nose is amusing for you," he muttered.

Nick shrugged. "At least she's laughing."

Carly ran a hand through her hair and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

Nick gave his niece a look like she was insane. "He deserved it!"

Victor took his gun out of his holster and pointed at him in the face. "I DID NOT!"

Nick snorted. "Please, your not going to shoot me.* He looks at Carly with a smirk. "Especially in front of witnesses," he finished.

Carlyglanced at Victor. "We don't have time for this. We need to get our act together."

Muttering something under his breath, which was probably cursed words aimed at Nick, Victor reluctantly placed his gun back in his holster.

""We're leaving this hospital soon as possible. Knowing Dean Winchester he probably already managed to sneak in undetected," Victor told them.

**SPN**

Dean made his way to Carly's room and almost yelled when he noticed the room is empty.

A young nurse walked in gathering paperwork that had been sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where is Carly Benson?" Dean asked the young nurse giving her his charm that usually made all women drool.

The young nurse instantly blushed. "I'm sorry, Doctor but the patient just checked out."

"What about Robert Singer? Is he still in here?"

The nurse frowned. "He was moved to a different hospital."

Dean punched the wall hard. "Son of a bitch!"

The nurse quickly ran out of the room afraid.

"You can run but you can't' hide," Dean said with an evil look on his face.

**SPN**

Victor drove quickly away from the hospital and turned on one of the freeways that headed outside of town.

Nick sat in the front and Carly sat in the back with a still very pale Bobby.

Victor hit a pothole making everyone bounce up in there seat.

"What the holes ya, Idjit." Bobby griped.

Carly tried not to laugh.

Victor glanced at them through the review mirror. "I don't need back seat drivers."

Yeah, well, I didn't need to have a stroke either but it happened!"

Carly placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder trying hard not to laugh. They had barely managed to escape the hospital and get Bobby from his room. Carly had made it very clear that she wasn't leaving unless they took Bobby.

"I don't get why we're running for Dean Winchester," Nick said disgusted.

Victor white knuckled the steering wheel. "Because we need to form our own plan to capture his stinking ass. That's why!"

"He's right. We need to let Dean know that he's not the one in charge anymore," Carly said looking at Bobby.

Carly knew exactly what she was going to do to make Dean pay for what he did to her.

**SPN**

"Are you positive that's where their headed?" Dean asked Ash on the phone.

"Comprende," Ash said on the other line. "Maybe you should let this one go, Dean."

"Don't tell me what to do, Ash. You'll get your money," Dean said hanging up.

**A/N: So sorry for the hiatus. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Only a few more chapters left for this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Victor pulled the big black SUV up the familiar dirt road that had started it all for Carly. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest as they approached the old abandoned house that Dean Winchester held her captive and tortured her.

"You okay?" Bobby whispered at her seeing her slightly panicking in her seat as Victor drove the SUV to the back of the house out of viewi.

Carly swallowed hard looking at the older man. "No, but this is the only way tot take Dean Winchester down. Once he realizes he's not in charge anymore he'll start to fall apart and lose it."

The SUV finally came to a stop.

"Dean's going to know that I'm not here alone," Carly spoke knowing that they were all thinking the same thing.

"That's right because we're not leaving you alone," Nick said sternly. "We'll each take a hidden position in the house."

"I hate to burst your bubble idjits, but I ate in no shape to be fighting in case you haven't noticed," Bobby gripped from his spot.

Victor rolled his eyes annoyed. "We know that which is why your old ass is staying in the car."

Carly opened her door when she heard Bobby yell, "I AIN'T OLD!"

**SPN**

The Impala speeded down the dusted old highway, single sided road, leaving a trail of dust behind the tailgate. Dean had his foot pressed on the gas pedal all the way down to the floor.

Led Zeppelin blared in the car as Dean kept his eyes focused on the road through the windshield as the sun began to set., though his mind was hell bent on Carly Benson.

He never believed it when Ash told him she was meant to save him from himself. There was no going back. This is who he was now; a cold blooded killer.

Dean turned the headlights off as he reached closer to the scene….

**SPN**

Carly felt every muscle in her body tense when she heard the familiar sound of boots waling along the old hardwood floor.

"Come out come out, wherever you are…." She heard Dean Taunts getting closer.

This was it, now or never.

Carly managed to find her voice. She was surprised at how strong her voice came out. "Come and get me."

**SPN**

Dean smirked, his gun pointed towards the sound of her voice. "Did you really think you could escape Dean Winchester?"

Suddenly Dean felt sharp pain in the back of his head as he felt a flat iron skillet connect against his skull causing him to drop his gun.

"SON OF A BITCH," he yelled trying to regain his balance to keep from falling. His right hand was pressed against the back of his skull as if it would heal it.

He felt the flat iron skilled connect against his fingers breaking them as the impact hit. He roared in pain, falling to his needs.

"Looks like you picked the wrong hostage, Dean Winchester," he heard Carly's voice say determined.

Dean let out an insane laugh. "Just the opposite, sweetheart," he grunted. "I found the one that's going to put me out of my misery. DO IT!"

**SPN**

Carly bent down snatching up Dean's gun that was on the floor and had it pointed point blank at his head.

"I don't blame you, Dean. Not anymore. For the record, Bobby Singer is still alive. You didn't kill him."

**SPN**

Part of Dean was glad Bobby was dead. After all he always was like a second father to him. That was his last thought he felt a bullet go in his brain...

**SPN**

Carly heard his body fall with a thud on the ground and tossed the gun down as she heard footsteps run downstairs.

Though it was still dark she saw Victor walk over to wear Dean's body was. Victor bent down checking for a pulse on his neck and sighed with relief when he didn't find one.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day, Dean Winchester the most wanted man in America is finally dead," he said.

"It's over, Carly. You can go back home now," Uncle Nick told her.

Carly wasn't even hearing him when she watched Sam Winchester stand in the front door frame, his eyes staring at his older brothers' lifeless body.

She walked over to Sam not know what to say except…"I'm sorry."

It might have been the light coming from the full moon out side but she could have sworn she saw tears on his face.

"At least he can't hurt anyone ever again," Sam Winchester said his voice emotionless. Deep down Sam knew that his older brother was now in a better place.

**THE END**

**A/N: Huge thanks to all of you who stuck by this story. Finally it has come to a close. I am now over my writer's block and will be updating my other stories. **


End file.
